Whatever It Takes
by Parody-of-an-Angel
Summary: When all Ginny’s efforts to get Harry Potter’s attention fail, she undergoes a complete makeover and unknowingly falls for the resident bad boy – Draco Malfoy
1. Prologue

Whatever it takes  
  
By: Parody-of-an-Angel  
  
Summary – When all Ginny's efforts to get Harry Potter's attention fail, she undergoes a complete makeover and unknowingly falls for the resident bad boy – Draco Malfoy  
  
Pairings – D/G duh! And maybe a few others, not sure yet  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Snape, Minerva, Hagrid, Fang etc.  
  
I love Draco/Ginny fics, so I decided to write one myself. No flames please, constructive criticism welcome though. I'm just going by ear here so bear with me if it's a bit disorganized and haphazard set in Ginny's 6th year and Malfoy's 7th  
  
(::) text cookie by Ron's Best Mate  
  
PLEASE  
  
REVIEW  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ginny sighed as gazed out of the train compartment window at the endless stretch of brown and green earth rolling by. She and "the dream team" were the only occupants of the train compartment and as usual they were ignoring her, talking amongst themselves as she sat in the corner, unnoticed. Of course, she was used to being ignored by people, she was just Ginny Weasley, the quiet one in the corner. Even her own family ignored her when she was home for the holidays.  
  
Just then Malfoy and his two goons entered the compartment. Over the years, Malfoy had changed a lot. He was no longer a scrawny kid but a well built teen. Quidditch practice had obviously paid off and he no longer slicked back his platinum blonde hair, instead going for the dirty, messed up look. Crabbe and Goyle had grown even more and looked, if possible, dumber than before.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood, Scarhead and Weasel," Draco sneered. "And what's this? It's the little weaslette too". Ginny blushed at this remark and he smirked at her.  
  
"Don't act so surprised to see us Malfoy," Harry said. "You come looking for us every year".  
  
Daco feigned surprise. "Clever Potty, It's just that you're so easy to provoke".  
  
Ron let out a low growl. "Get out Malfoy or I'll make sure you never walk again," Ron said, cracking his knuckles. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that a threat Weasley?" replied Draco calmly. "I'm soooooo scared," he added sarcastically.  
  
Before Ginny knew what was happening, Harry and Hermione were holding back a livid Ron, who was struggling to free himself.  
  
"One day Malfoy, one day..." shouted Ron, his face red.  
  
"Ron don't, you'll get us all in trouble," Hermione pleaded desperately.  
  
"See what I mean," drawled Draco. "You're so easy to provoke, especially Weasley here". And with that he left the compartment.  
  
Ginny sighed and resumed staring blankly out the window, it was going to be a long year.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny watched the row of first years filing into the halls looking pitiful and bedraggled. Soon the sorting was over and Ginny was now listening to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Close your mouth when your eating Ron," said Hermione. "It's disgusting!"  
  
"Orry miugh," replied Ron with a mouthful. Hermione stared at him blankly.  
  
"What he meant to say was 'Sorry Moine'," Harry translated. Ron nodded, as he spooned another spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth.  
  
"So Harry, how were your holidays?" asked Ginny, in a futile attempt to get him to notice her. She had been trying for years now, but had never succeeded.  
  
"Oh, you know, normal, dull etc.," replied Harry before turning back to the others. Ginny sighed, a thing she had been doing a lot of lately.  
  
After a few more minutes of picking at her food and feeling sorry for herself, Ginny noticed Dumbledore getting to his feet. He called for silence and instantly everyone stopped talking.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The first years should note that the forbidden forest is of course forbidden and some older students would do well to remember that also, "he said, looking pointedly at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Also Mr. Filch has added another 147 items to the list of contraband items and if you would kindly follow your house prefects, they will lead you to your dorms."  
  
Both Hermione and Ron had become prefects. Draco had also become a prefect, though nobody knew how that had happened. Ginny had an idea that his father had had a say in it though. Hermione and Ron rose from their seats and started to lead them to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As they were exiting, Ginny glanced back for some reason and her eyes locked with none other than Draco Malfoy's. She found herself unable to draw her gaze away from his silver-grey orbs. It was like a battle of wills as to who would look down first. Eventually, Ginny was the one to break away, his penetrating stare becoming too intense, as with a smirk he looked away, satisfied with his small victory over her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Soon Ginny found herself in front of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Locomota," said Ron and the fat lady's portrait swung aside to let them in.  
  
Ginny breathed the homely scent in deeply; everything was as she remembered it from last year. A fire was blazing merrily n the furnace and all the same armchairs were there. Tables were strategically set up everywhere for homework and cards.  
  
"The girl's rooms are up the stairs and to your right and the boys are to the left", said Hermione interrupting her study of the room. "You will find your trunks already brought up and at the end of your beds".  
  
Ginny trudged up the stairs with the other girls. Finding her bed, she began to unpack her things into her wardrobe methodically. When she was done, she changed into pajamas and snuggled up in bed. The sheets were warm and comforting to her drowsy frame; Ginny supposed that this was the work of the house elves. Luckily, Hermione had given up S.P.E.W this year. Sleep didn't come easily to her despite her sleepy state, so she lay thinking. She thought of many things, but mostly of Harry and her futile attempts to catch his eye. Unfortunately, it seemed that he would only ever see as his best friend's little sister. Mentally pulling herself together Ginny vowed that whatever it took, this year she was going to get him to notice her. With that promise to herself still ringing clear in her mind, she fell into a deep slumber, undisturbed now that she had decided what to do.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cringes that has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written, but it was only a prologue. I am so sorry. Next chapters will be much longer – I promise!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. preparation and a disappointment

Whatever it takes  
  
By: Parody-of-an-Angel  
  
Summary – When all Ginny's efforts to get Harry Potter's attention fail, she undergoes a complete makeover and unknowingly falls for the resident bad boy – Draco Malfoy  
  
Pairings – D/G duh! And maybe a few others, not sure yet  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Snape, Minerva, Hagrid, Fang etc.  
  
OMG!! Thank you all so much for your reviews. If you're not mentioned here it's because when I was writing this you hadn't reviewed yet. Sorry  
  
Darcy16 – thanks! Glad you liked it! Here is the update you wanted  
  
CocoaQT15 – thank you so much! Wow, u think I'm a fantastic author?  
  
Cinder2004 – happy u liked it and thought it interesting! Thanks  
  
Lucugirl07 – you wanted more and now I'm giving it to you  
  
Cate – thank you – I'm keeping it up  
  
EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA – love your pen name! Thanks for the review  
  
Whirr – sorry about the changes, will try not to change too many more things unless I have too.  
  
The Wolf's Pen – hi Catherine! Will have the Remus/Ginny fic up soon to annoy you ;] it is not angsty! More humour will be soon!  
  
Lazy-anji – not really sure what Ginny will do yet, but it will probably start off slow. Maybe a love potion as a last resort? LOL  
  
Tazz – Hi Tazz, glad you think the feelings are real – took ages just to write that measly paragraph!  
  
(::) Text cookie by Ron's Best Mate  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GO READ MY OTHER FICS EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE SS/HG  
  
Chapter 2 – preparation and a disappointment  
  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤  
  
Sunlight rose over the hills and though it was now day, the half moon remained in the sky. Somewhere in the forest birds sung, their voices joining together in perfect harmony. The scene was so tranquil that if anyone had been there to look at it, they would have felt a rush of peace fill him or her at the faultless nature of it. Ginny and the other girls in her dorm though, were oblivious to it and slept on, occasionally snorting or muttering in their sleep.  
  
Waking with a start, Ginny yawned as she reluctantly opened her eyes, relieved that her curtains were pulled shut to block out the blinding light. Lying there, she thought about the resolution made last night. She was determined to go through with it but not entirely sure how to go about it. Throwing back both her covers and curtains, she slipped on a pair of slippers and quietly slid out of bed, trying not to wake the other girls. She always liked to be the first to use the shower, as it tended to get a little grimy after a number of girls had used it.  
  
Stepping into the bathroom, armed with a towel and toothbrush, she shed her clothes and quickly washed before getting out and wrapping the towel around her. When this was done, she proceeded to attack her teeth, brushing with a passion until they were pearly white, though it wouldn't do much good as she had breakfast in an hour and with all the scrumptious food there, she was sure they would soon be brown. She took a little longer this morning to get ready, perfecting her appearance, but in the end, she was satisfied.  
  
Ginny had decided to make small changes first and if he still didn't notice her by the end of the week, then she would go the full Monty as the muggle saying goes, though she was still unsure as to what exactly the 'full Monty' was. Before that though, she decided that she would ask Lavender and Parvati for help as they seemed to know all about this kind of thing unlike her, though she thought she had done a pretty good job this morning.  
  
Starting off, she had loped a few inches off the hem of her school skirt, leaving her robes open. Then she had applied make-up – a very rare thing for her, though only a bit of mascara and eyeliner. Perfume was included in the regime; the bottle advertising that it would make any guy drool. Ginny didn't want any guy though; she wanted one, one by the name of Harry Potter.  
  
Proclaiming herself to be ready, she made her way down the stairs and out the portrait hole, amongst the other girl's thanks to God that she was finally out and accompanied by Parvati. Making their way down to the Great Hall, she noted the admiring glances she received from some of the Ravenclaw boys also making their way down. Smiling slightly to herself, her hopes rose – If they noticed her, why shouldn't Harry? Resisting the urge to skip, she made her way to the Gryffindor table and slid into her usual spot next to Parvati.  
  
"You look different today Gin," she stated. "But I can't put my finger on what's so different".  
  
At this Ginny blinked her eyes rapidly and Parvati finally getting it after a few minutes exclaimed. "Oh! You're wearing make-up!"  
  
"Took you a while," replied Ginny rolling her somewhat tired eyes and ending the conversation, if it could be called that.  
  
Looking around she noticed that neither Harry, Ron or Hermione had yet to arrive and so Ginny piled toast onto her plate, preparing herself for the probably long wait, as it was still really early. So early in fact, that half the teachers weren't present yet and the only students here were she and Parvati, the Ravenclaw boys, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan and a lone Slytherin – Draco Malfoy. Remembering the intense stare of his eyes last night, she hurriedly looked away, lest he felt her stare and glanced up.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Nearly an hour late, Ginny was finished eating and the Golden Trio had yet to arrive. Children and adults had by now all filed into the Great Hall and everywhere one looked; one would see hormonal girls discussing guys, make- up and other things of the same sort. Either that or hormonal guys gawking at the girls, including, and here Ginny was pleased to note, herself. The ceaseless chatter of cheerful students was enough to drive anyone insane.  
  
Sighing melodramatically and realising that they weren't going to show up, she rose from her seat and exited the Great Hall, her spirits dropping. Pulling herself together and standing up straighter, she reasoned that she would see Harry at lunch, he always made an effort to be there, if only for 5 minutes.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a pair of silver-grey orbs watched her dramatic exit, quietly noting the change in her and pondering the reasons which could have brought it about.  
  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤  
  
OK, so maybe that wasn't much longer, but you should see how short my friend's chapters are – 161 words!! Cath – WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!  
  
Next chapter – an encounter with Harry. Will he notice her??? Huh huh – will he????  
  
See that little button. It's a friend, but is very sad at the moment and lonely. Go cheer the poor little button up. Go on – click it!  
  
PS: it means review..................please 


	3. encounters of the Harry kind

Whatever it takes  
  
By: Parody-of-an-Angel  
  
Summary – When all Ginny's efforts to get Harry Potter's attention fail, she undergoes a complete makeover and unknowingly falls for the resident bad boy – Draco Malfoy  
  
Pairings – D/G duh! And maybe a few others, not sure yet  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Snape, Minerva, Hagrid, Fang etc.  
  
OMG!! Thank you all so much for your reviews. If you're not mentioned here it's because when I was writing this you hadn't reviewed yet. Sorry  
  
Morgain Lestrage – Sorry it's so short and I know it's like a lot of others but I couldn't come up with a good plot  
  
Merenwen Greenleaf – Once again, I am so sorry it's so short but in the words of my friend – it's better to have short chapters and update often then have long chapters and update every 6 months!  
  
CoolGirlEmily – glad you liked the style of my writing!  
  
CocoaQT15 – thank you so much for reviewing again. I got two thumbs up??? WOW  
  
lucugirl07 – I hope there's more in this one too but I can't make any promises  
  
major issues 4 life – love your name, describes me to a T. thank you 4 taking the hint and reviewing. Harry will have a cameo in this chapter! My house is pretty boring as well, so here I am sitting at a 'puter going pale :::sigh:: I have no life. Your review is not pointless, without reviews, I'd never update!  
  
Punkrokgurl – v. glad that you picked that up, will try to make longer chapters. I don't understand how I can write a 3500-word chapter one day and only have 1000 in one another day. Oh well...  
  
Lazy-anji – thanks! You're right, it probably won't happen for at least 3 more chapters, but hang in there! D/G was the first pairing of HP that I ever read, so I love it too, but I love SS/HG more ( well, you will find out if he notices her by reading ahead!!!!  
  
Criminally-Insane – you stole Ron's Best Mates text cookie for your profile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I stole it for my story! ;) I know it's cliché, but sometimes that is better than real life. The button is very happy. That thing is just from insert symbols, wingdings I think.  
  
Lady Meriadoc – I hope I can convince you, but I'm not really that much of a d/g shipper either, I prefer HG/SS. What do you ship?  
  
(::) Text cookie by Ron's Best Mate  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GO READ MY OTHER FICS EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE SS/HG ESPECIALLY WIKTT AS I AM VERY PROUD OF IT AND IT IS OVER 3200 WORDS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 – an encounter of the Harry kind  
  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤  
  
Draco Malfoy mentally slapped himself after Ginny had disappeared from his sight. Why was he watching her? She was a Weasley. A sworn enemy of the Malfoys. The sister of his arch nemesis's best friend. He wasn't supposed to watch her like he had done last night and now this morning, though she didn't know this time. What's more, he was actually concerned for her. Concerned for her! Concerned for why she was acting strange and wondering why.  
  
Shaking himself, he put it down to the food, which was much less superior then that which was served at the Malfoy Mansion, and continued eating said food. After a few minutes though, he rose and exited the hall, brushing off inquires from his peers, asking where he was going.  
  
Making his solitary way to the Transfiguration classroom, his footsteps deliberately slow and even, he suddenly bumped into something or somethings very solid. Trying not to lose his balance, he quickly regained his steely composure and prepared to face the unlucky souls, pasting a fierce glare onto his face.  
  
"Sorry," he heard a male voice say before said male looked up to see whom it was. Upon seeing it was Draco, Ron quickly corrected his mistake.  
  
"Oh it's you. Pity you didn't fall"  
  
"My sentiments exactly Weasley," he replied, replacing the glare with a mocking sneer.  
  
"Oh and what's this? Potty and Mudblood are here too. How...unfortunate, one of you is unbearable enough alone," Draco added scathingly.  
  
Ron's face had turned a nice shade of purple similar to the shade his face had been on the train, though he wasn't as livid, which overall was probably a good thing. The others however luckily had more self-control and their faces were the normal skin-tone.  
  
"He's not worth it Ron," Harry advised. "Let's just go, we're already late."  
  
"Yes Weasley, why not take your friend's wise advice and just go...back to whatever planet you originally came from. Or maybe just back to the gutter where you and the rest of your filthy family belong"  
  
"Why you filthy loathsome cockroach," exclaimed Hermione, using the same words she had used in her third year just before she had slapped him.  
  
Realising this and remembering the painful imprint of a hand that had stayed there for at least a few hours, he hurriedly backed away much to the trio's amusement.  
  
Before they could comment on it however, Professor Dumbledore arrived on the scene and for once Draco was actually glad to see the meddling old fool. He had probably just interrupted what could have been in the top ten list of his most embarrassing moments, the number one spot currently being held by the 'ferret incident' closely followed by Hermione's slap.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," he acknowledged, addressing them each in turn.  
  
"Headmaster," replied Hermione politely, ever the model student, Draco thought with a sneer.  
  
"Ought you three to be in Transfiguration and you, Mr Malfoy in Herbology?" he questioned gently, periwinkle blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Errm, w-we were just heading there," explained Ron, stuttering a bit, the colour fading from his face to resume its normal colour.  
  
"Well then I think that you had better hurry as class started 5 minutes ago," Dumbledore admonished gently.  
  
"Yes sir," they replied nearly in unison, before hurrying off to their separate classes.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Ginny sighed yet again as she sat in third period Potions with the Slytherins, it seemed every year had Gryffindor and Slytherin together for potions. She presumed it had something to do with house unity, inter-house relationships and all that crap. When would Dumbledore get the point and realise that it was never going to happen? These rivalries went back centuries, right back to the four founders even.  
  
At the moment, Snape was droning on as usual – something about the 88 uses of Mandrake Root, yawn. Ginny looked up then as he had finally finished talking and saw that instructions now filled the board on how to make a Fraunus draught. It was a simple potion, one she could probably have done in her second year and so by the time she had finished, there was still 10 minutes till class ended.  
  
Raising her hand, she waited to be acknowledged by Snape, clearing her throat when he didn't look up. Hearing this, he looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly, prodding her to go on.  
  
"I've finished my Potion Sir," she explained, meeting his gaze.  
  
"Well then Miss Weasley, bring it to the front and we will test it," he drawled. "If it works then you may go, but if it doesn't then you will receive a week of detention."  
  
Fairly confident that she had gotten it correct, Ginny strolled up to the front desk with a flask of her potion in one hand and swallowed it whole, unaware that she actually had gotten it wrong. Snape quickly administered the counter potion as well as a week of detention and 30 house points from Gryffindor. Spirits definitely dropping now, she went back to her desk to wait until the end of the lesson, the only thing cheering her up the fact that it was nearly lunch.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
When Ginny arrived at the Great Hall for lunch, she was pleased to see that Harry was already there, and so went and sat opposite him. Harry didn't notice though and continued to eat his pees at a painstakingly slow rate.  
  
"Hi Harry," she purred in an attempt at sounding seductive, realising she probably sounded anything but and that she perhaps should have practised it.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny," he replied absentmindedly, not even looking up.  
  
Ginny nearly screamed in frustration, but refrained from doing so.  
  
"So Harry, how was your first Quidditch training session as captain?" she asked, confident that this would get his attention as he had just been made captain and couldn't have been more thrilled.  
  
Ginny was right. Instantly he looked up and proceeded to ramble on about things she couldn't care less about. He didn't comment on her appearance though much to her dismay, her heat sinking. She decided that it hadn't been a drastic enough change and so started thinking of other ways to attract his attention whilst nodding every now and then.  
  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤  
  
WOW! I'm like updating way faster then I usually – once every 6 months. That might be because my chapters are incredibly short or simply because I feel like concentrating on only one story at a time instead of writing 10 at a time, which I never get around to uploading anyhow.  
  
Next chapter – I have no idea what's going to happen so it might take me a little longer to update. Sorry, if you have any ideas at how else Ginny can go about getting Harry's attention, tell me in a review!  
  
Oh and please go read my original fiction at fictionpress.com under the username of tears-of-eternity. PLEASE REVIEW THAT AND THIS  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
